Who's More Possessive?
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Chap. END is UP! / Kekanakan, manja, dan…posesif, itulah sebagian besar dari sifat yang dimiliki seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan sang namjachingu, Cho Kyuhyun, cukup jengah dengan semua itu. / KyuMin! / YAOI-BL-BxB / Classical Plot! / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :) /
1. Chapter 1A: Cho Kyuhyun's

**Title : "Who's More Possessive?"**

**Genre : Romance, General, possible to Hurt/Comfort, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : KYUMIN!**

**Length : ?**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -  
**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, Weird Story ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

_©The story based from my another dream about KyuMin on Friday (13/07/19)_

_Just enJoY~~~^^_

[**A 'lil note**: _Would u mind to gimme some other title for this FF? I think the title above not really suitable.. yeah, I'm not good on it_ -_-"]

…

.

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Pernakah kau mengalami suatu keadaan dimana terdapat seseorang yang selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi? Seseorang yang entah karena alasan apa tampaknya tidak mau lepas darimu. Meskipun sudah berulang-kali kau katakan kesibukanmu, ia selalu memiliki alasan untuk bisa berada didekatmu. Bahkan kau sudah memintanya dengan baik bahwa kau menginginkan waktu privasi sedikit, tapi ia akan memutar setiap perkataanmu dan membuatmu kembali menuruti kemauannya. Pernakah kau mengalami hal tersebut?

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika pernah mengalaminya?

Jengah?

Kurasa iya, karena hal itu sedang terjadi padaku. Dan orang yang kumaksud diatas adalah orang yang sangat dekat denganku.

.

"_Saranghaeyo, Kyu."_

.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas pernyataan cintanya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu itu. Aku? Tentu saja menerimanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, toh dia memang _namja_ yang kusukai. Eh, apakah aneh jika aku yang seorang _namja_ menyukai _namja_ juga? Coba pikirkan secara serius jika cinta sudah berbicara, mungkin lautan pun bisa kau sebrangi. Baik, cabut perumpamaan aneh itu. Kembali kepermasalahanku…

Yah _namja_-ku itu, seperti yang sudah kudeskripsikan diatas, adalah seseorang yang selalu berada didekatku. Mengikutiku kemana pun, berada disampingku kapan pun. Bukan, itu bukan karena kami ingin setiap detik beromantis-ria, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah melakukan hal yang romantis. Lupakan saja jika kau berharap aku adalah _namja_ yang pintar merayu!

Ehem, maaf.

Ah, tampaknya aku lupa memberi-tahu hal penting. _Namja_-ku bernama **Lee Sungmin**. Ia dua tahun lebih tua daripada aku, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan umurnya yang asli. Selain wajah yang awet muda, sepertinya sifat yang ia miliki pun juga awet muda. Sedikit kekanakan dan agak manja, yah walau dimataku ia begitu menggemaskan. Kebiasaannya yang menjadi permasalahanku adalah dirinya yang tidak mau jauh dariku, ia benar-benar seperti koala yang selalu menempeli induknya…_ya_ Zhoumi, jangan memukulku!

Ehem, sekali lagi maaf. Jadi.. begitulah keadaanku.

Aku senang berada didekatnya, dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Tapi jika setiap waktu selalu berada disampingnya, lama-lama sedikit membuatku agak…lelah? Tidak! Kalau kau bilang rasa sukaku padanya telah berkurang, itu salah besar! Aku sangat menyukainya tapi, maksudku eng, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada kalian…? Hahh.. aku jadi sulit menjelaskannya sendiri. Kuharap kalian mengerti..

Terus—

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt…

Ah, tunggu sebentar. Ada panggilan masuk dari ponsel-ku.

_**Ming**_

Yah itu adalah panggilanku untuk Sungmin, dan memang benar…Sungmin lah yang meneleponku. Sudah kukatakan bukan, ia sulit jauh dariku. Jika kita sedang tidak bertemu secara tatap-muka, paling tidak ia pasti akan menghubungiku lewat ponsel atau mengirimkanku _e-mail_.

Fuhh..

Baiklah, lebih baik aku mengangkat panggilannya.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt…

Seorang _namja_ bertinggi-tubuh 183cm itu merogoh saku celana seragamnya, mengambil ponsel silver yang beberapa detik lalu mulai bergetar. Terdapat sebuah panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. _Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu pun menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedap-kedip, ingin melihat nama yang menjadi peneleponnya saat itu. Menduga-duga sesuatu, memastikan bahwa panggilan itu dari…

"Ming?"

—dan dugaannya tidak salah.

"…" Kyuhyun masih menatap ponsel yang betah berkedap-kedip didepan matanya.

"Kyu, kenapa tidak menjawab teleponmu?" seorang _namja_ berlesung pipi dan terlihat _gentleman_ itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun, agaknya ia bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya memandang layar ponsel tanpa sedikit pun gerakan untuk menekan tombol '_answer_'.

"Eh, ah, _ne_.." secepat kilat Kyuhyun menggeser _icon_ hijau dilayar _touchscreen_ ponselnya, dan mendekatkan _speaker_ ponsel pada lubang telinga kirinya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang sedang dilayangkan oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

Pik.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Ming?" Kyuhyun tidak merendahkan suara panggilannya, untuk apa juga? Toh, ketiga temannya kembali meneruskan pekerjaan mereka setelah paham siapa yang menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"_Ini aku."_

Kyuhyun menyerngit. "Kibum, kenapa meneleponku dengan ponsel Sungmin?" Ia heran, tentu saja.. nama yang tertera sebagai penelepon dan suara yang terdengar jauh berbeda, mana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak menanyakannya.

"_Ck,"_

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara decakan pelan dari _line_ sebrang, hal tersebut membuat alisnya kian membentuk curam.

"_Bisakah kau kesini?"_

"_Mwo_?" hanya itu respon Kyuhyun.

"_Kubilang, bisakah kau kesini? Sekarang?"_

"Iya aku dengar, tapi maksudku apa alasannya?" Kyuhyun masih menautkan alisnya, ia terkadang dibuat bingung sendiri dengan _namja_ yang irit bicara ini. Sekedar informasai, Kibum atau Kim Kibum adalah tetangganya.. entah darimana ia mendapatkan ponsel Sungmin, meskipun ia memang sangat akrab dengan makhluk kelinci satu itu. Toh Sungmin dan Kibum memang sekelas, apalagi mereka juga duduk sebangku.

"_Sungmin ketiduran dirumahku."_

Jawaban singkat yang membulatkan kedua mata Kyuhyun. _Apa dia bilang? Sungmin tertidur dirumahnya? Rumahnya yang berada persis disamping rumahku?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"K-kenapa Sungmin bisa disana?"

"_Sudahlah, cepat kau kesini. Aku harus pergi dengan orangtua-ku."_

Pip!—panggilan terputus secara sepihak.

Kyuhyun masih mematung dengan ponsel ditelinganya, mungkin akan terus begitu jika seorang temannya -Lee Donghae- tidak menepuk pundaknya.

"_Ya_, ada apa? Sungmin _hyung_ kenapa?" Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya, gerakan khas bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menyebut nama 'Kibum', bukankah kau menyebut nama 'Sungmin' awalnya?" _namja_ berlesung pipi menawan itu -Choi Siwon- ikut membuka suaranya.

"…" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, jawaban ambigu yang pastinya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Kyu?" kali ini _namjachingu_ Donghae -Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk- menggerakan tangannya didepan mata Kyuhyun, menggerakannya kekanan-kiri seperti ingin menyadarkan keterdiaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas pelan. "_Hyungdeul_, kerjaanku aku teruskan dirumah saja ya? Aku harus segera pulang." Kyuhyun mulai memberesi setiap buku tulis dan cetak yang terbentang dihadapannya, memasukan buku setebal ratusan halaman tersebut kedalam tas ransel birunya.

"Kau bermaksud mengerjakannya sendirian dirumah?" Siwon menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, meski Kyuhyun adalah murid akselerasi terpandai disekolahnya tetap saja yang sedang mereka kerjakan sekarang adalah tugas kelompok.

"_Ani_. Maksudku, kalian kirimkan saja lewat _e-mail_ setiap materi yang harus kucari. Setelah aku mengerjakannya, besok kita diskusikan lagi dikelas." Kyuhyun menutup ransel biru miliknya dan menyematkannya dipundak kiri.

Siwon hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, nanti kukirimkan."

"Ya sudah, aku kembali dulu _hyungdeul_. _Annyeong_." Kyuhyun membungkuk dan membalikkan tubuhnya, ia pun berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan kota itu.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, ketiga _namja_ disana kembali membuka suaranya untuk berbicara.

"Pasti selalu berhubungan dengan Sungmin _hyung_." mulai Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng.

"Yah.. memang begitulah mereka berdua, _chagi_." Donghae menimpali sambil mengusap rambut _blonde_ Eunhyuk penuh sayang, "Ah, lalu kau bagaimana Siwon?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh pada Siwon.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kapan kau akan menembak tetangga Kyuhyun itu?"

"_Ne_, Won, kapan kau akan menembak Kim Kibum?"

Siwon sedikit menyeringai, "Lihat dan saksikan saja sebentar lagi."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya dibuat penasaran dengan perkataan si sulung keluarga CHOI didepannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

Brush~

Kyuhyun menaruh dengan perlahan tubuh mungil Sungmin dikasur empuk miliknya. Kenapa tidak membawanya kerumah Sungmin, itu gara-gara Kibum…

"_Dirumah Sungmin saat ini juga sedang sepi, makanya ia main kerumahku. Kalau aku sedang tidak ada acara dengan orangtua-ku, aku akan membiarkannya tidur disini. Lebih baik kau bawa dia kerumahmu saja."_

—begitulah katanya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah semulus porselen dihadapannya. Sungmin memang sudah terkenal sebagai seorang _namja_ yang memilki kulit bagus, tidak heran wajah terlelapnya saja bisa terlihat begitu berkilau saat ini. Meski sering menyentuhnya, Kyuhyun tetap merasa tergoda dengan kulit putih susu itu. Kyuhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya menuju pipi bulat Sungmin. Halus. Pipi Sungmin terasa halus dipermukaan telapak tangan Kyuhyun, tangan itu pun sedikit bergerak untuk mengusap pelan pipi _chubby_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Pulas sekali tidurnya."

Drrt.. drrt…

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dari pipi Sungmin, mengulurkan tangannya itu menuju kantung celana seragamnya yang bergetar. Ponselnya berkedip menandakan sebuah _e-mail_ baru saja masuk kesana.

.

_**From**_**: Siwon **_**hyung**_

_**Subject: **_**Materi Tugas**

**Kyu, ini materi yang bisa kau cari. Tidak usah semuanya, beberapa saja…**

.

Dan terlihatlah daftar judul maupun sub-judul pada isi _e-mail_ tersebut. Tanpa menutup _e-mail_ dari ponselnya, Kyuhyun pun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia tidak berniat mengerjakan pekerjaannya didalam kamar tidur, gerakan jari tangannya pada _keyboard laptop_ bisa saja mengganggu tidur sang _namja_ tercinta. Jelas sekali Kyuhyun sangat menjaga _namja_ pujaannya itu…

Cklek.

Blam!

Sepersekian detik setelah pintu coklat itu tertutup, _namja_ yang terbaring dikasur berbalut sprai biru laut itu mulai menggerakan kepalanya. Sedikit-demi-sedikit kedua kelopak tipis miliknya tertarik keatas, memperlihatkan _fox-like eyes_ milik _namja_ bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin. Yap, ia terbangun…

"Kyunnie sudah keluar, syukurlah.."

…atau sengaja membangunkan diri?

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku menggerakan kesepuluh jariku dengan lincah, mengetik setiap kata yang menjadi topik bahan tugasku. Meski Siwon _hyung_ hanya memintaku mengerjakan beberapa, tapi rasanya aku ingin mengerjakannya semua. Jangan sebut aku sombong, aku hanya sedikit sulit mengabaikan tugas yang terpampang didepanku. Aku bisa saja mengerjakan tugas ini terus-menerus dan akan berhenti saat sudah lelah atau sudah selesai.

Ctek. Ctek. Ctek.

"Ah, buku tentang ini lupa kubawa." Aku menepuk keningku pelan dan mendirikan tubuhku dari bangku sofa. Baru aku ingin berjalan menuju lantai atas, seorang _yeoja_ berumur kurang dari setengah abad melongokan wajahnya dari balik tembok dapur.

"Kyu, Minnie sudah bangun?"

"_Ani eomma_, kurasa belum." Aku tersenyum simpul pada _yeoja_ yang berstatus _eomma_-ku tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, padahal _eomma_ ingin mengajaknya makan bersama." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, _eomma_-ku memang sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai anaknya sendiri.. tidak heran ia selalu membiarkan Sungmin tidur dikamarku, padahal dirumah ini ada kamar tamu.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Nanti kalau sudah bangun aku yakin Ming pasti turun kesini, _eomma_."

"Apa Minnie akan menginap?"

"Entahlah, mungkin orangtua Ming akan pulang nanti malam." Aku mengindikan bahuku, dan berniat meneruskan langkahku.

"Kyu, kalau kau melihat Minnie sudah terbangun langsung panggil dia untuk makan dibawah _ne_?"

"_Ne_, _eomma_."

.

.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana, Bummie?"

Tap.

Langkahku terhenti.

"Eeh, meneruskan tidur? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengantuk, Kim Kibum~"

'_Bukankah itu suara Ming? Ia sudah bangun?_'

"_Ne_, maafkan aku, memang aku yang salah.. seharusnya aku tidak meminta hal konyol seperti itu."

'_Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan Kibum?_'

Aku merapatkan daun telinga kananku pada pintu kamar, menempelkannya agar suara Sungmin dapat terdengar lebih jelas.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengantuk, apa aku harus memaksakan diri untuk pura-pura tertidur terus?"

**Hegh!**

'_Apa? Pura-pura?_'

Aku menjauhkan pusat pendengaranku dari acara menguping ini. Tanpa mendengar lebih banyak lagi pun aku sudah tahu apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan. Kututup pelan kedua mataku, menghembuskan napasku teratur dan melangkah mundur. Kusenderkan tubuhku pada dinding dan kusedekapkan kedua lenganku, "Dasar." Ucapku singkat.

"Jadi aku sudah boleh bangun kan?"

Kembali kudengar suara Sungmin dari arah dalam.

"_Ne, Bummie_~ _gomawo_ sudah membantuku membuat alasan untuk ini. _Annyeong_~"

Kali ini aku mendengar langkah dari balik pintu didepanku. Aku tetap diam disini, menunggu seseorang yang dalam hitungan detik ini akan berada didepan mataku. Pandanganku menusuk pada _handle_ pintu yang mulai bergerak memutar,

Cklek.

**Deg!**

Sekejap Ia langsung terlonjak disana. Aku bisa melihat kekagetannya dari kedua bola mata yang memandangku penuh, sorotnya meleburkan perasaan kaget yang sangat termasuk…perasaan takut. Yah aku tahu apa alasannya, saat ini kedua mataku menatapnya dengan dingin.

Perasaan jengah itu perlahan mulai melesak keluar dari ulu hatiku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu, Ming?" suaraku bernada rendah dengan intensitas pandangan yang tidak berubah.

"Eh?" ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

Kembali aku menutup kedua mataku dan menghembuskan napas pelan, "Aku sudah katakan padamu hari ini kalau aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bukan?"

"N-_ne_…" nada suaranya agak teredam, dapat kutebak ia sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, tidak bisakah kau memberiku waktu bebas sedikit saja?!" aku tidak berteriak padanya. Sudah dari dulu aku memantapkan diri, aku tidak akan pernah mau membentaknya dengan suara keras.

"…" tak kudengar suara apapun darinya.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, menetralkan napasku dan mulai membuka mata. Dari pandanganku aku melihat pundak _namja_ dihadapanku sedikit bergetar, aku tahu ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Aku memang tidak membentaknya, tapi aku yakin nada suaraku terdengar begitu menyeramkan ditelinganya. Kuhembuskan napasku perlahan. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat.

Puk.

"_Mianhae_." Kutangkup kedua pipi bulat milik Sungmin dan mendongakannya keatas, mempertemukan iris _obsidian_ milikku pada iris _caramel_ miliknya yang berselimut air. Ia pasti mati-matian menahan tangis, dapat kulihat dari bibir bawahnya yang bergemeletuk dan sedikit ia gigit.

"Kyu—"

"Sudah, lebih baik kau kebawah. _Eomma_ sudah menunggumu, ia ingin mengajakmu makan bersama disini Ming." Kulepaskan rengkuhan tanganku pada pipinya dan segera beranjak dari sana. Aku lebih memilih untuk kabur dari bulatan bening yang semakin berair itu, jika terus melihatnya bisa-bisa aku tidak tahan untuk sekedar menyesap rasanya.

.

.

Tik tok. Tik tok. Tik tok.

Dentang jam diruangan itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Kyu, kau bilang Minnie sudah bangun, kenapa tidak terlihat juga?" _eomma_ menyerngit bingung sambil melirikku.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "A-aku juga tidak tahu, _eomma_. Tadi Ming benar-benar sudah bangun, tapi…?"

"Coba kau susul, sana." _Eomma_ menepuk lengan atasku, suaranya sedikit bernada menyuruh.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mendirikan tubuhku dari kursi meja makan.

'_Apa jangan-jangan…_'

.

Cklek.

"Ming?"

Blam!

Kulangkahkan kakiku disepanjang kamar bercat biru-putih ini. Bola mataku dapat menangkap dengan jelas seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakangiku dipinggir kasur, meski ruangan ini -entah kenapa- agak gelap.. aku tahu bahwa tubuh itu milik _namja_-ku. Milik Sungmin-ku.

"Hiks."

Benar kan? Ia pasti sedang menangis. Bahunya yang agak bergetar sudah membuatku curiga, lalu ditambah satu isakan kecil dari sana. Membuatku semakin yakin kondisinya saat ini. Langkahku agak kupercepat. Khawatir? Tentu saja! Pasalnya, aku dapat menebak dengan jelas apa alasan bahu itu bergetar dan isakan itu terdengar.

Grep.

Kurekatkan kedua telapak tanganku pada kedua sisi pundaknya. Kubuat diriku menjadi duduk dibawah lantai, mendongakan kepalaku agar bisa menangkap rupanya saat ini. Basah dan sembab adalah hal pertama yang kulihat dari bola matanya. Belum lagi dengan hidungnya yang memerah dan bulir kelingat yang sedikit mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ming.."

"_Mian_-hiks! _Mianhae_, Kyu…" ia mengusap matanya kasar, membuatku menghentikan usapan kasar itu.

"Berhenti menggosok matamu seperti itu, Ming." Kuarahkan tangkupan kedua tangan putih Sungmin menuju kedadaku, tatapan kami kembali bertemu.

"_Mianhae_.. hiks! _Mian_.. aku cuma ingin berada disisimu…"

"Hei, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Tetap saja aku sudah-hiks!…sudah berbohong pada Kyunnie.. aku jahat…hiks!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah, Ming _chagi_."

"Tap—"

"Aku tidak marah, Ming, hanya agak…tidak suka dengan kebiasaanmu." Ucapku jujur. Mungkin sedikit menyuarakan isi hati tidak ada salahnya.

Ia membelalak dalam pandangannya padaku, tentu saja ia kaget.. aku baru pertama kali mengatakan ini padanya. "Eh?"

"_Ne_, aku agak lelah Ming. Kebiasaanmu yang tidak bisa jauh dariku, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan itu."

"Kyun-kyunnie benci aku?" ia semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam tangkupan didadaku.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "_Ani_! Kau salah paham, _chagi_."

"L-lalu?"

"Hahh.." kuhembuskan napasku perlahan, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit memiliki waktu bebas."

Ia masih mengerjap bingung.

"Berkumpul dengan temanku, sedikit hiburan seorang diri, dan mengerjakan suatu hal lain dengan tenang. Aku menyukaimu, menyukai kebersamaanku denganmu, hanya saja aku takut jika terlalu sering bersama nantinya akan tercipta perasaan bosan."

"Kyunnie bosan…hiks!…padaku?"

"_Ani chagiya_, bukan begitu. Apa kau tidak akan merasa bosan jika terus-terusan berada disampingku hem?" kusentuh pipinya yang mulai mengering, mengusapnya dengan nyaman.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan pada Kyu!" ia menggeleng yakin.

"Haha.. aku juga tidak akan pernah bosan padamu, tapi tetap saja aku takut perasaan itu suatu saat akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya."

"…" ia menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Ming?" kembali kudongakan kepalanya menghadapku, kutatap matanya yang tersirat perasaan bimbang.. sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"_Ne, arraseo_."

Cup!

Menahan gejolak memang rumit, setelah teredam sebentar saja ternyata malah semakin ingin membuncah. Mengecup kelopak bawah matanya dan sekedar menikmati sensasi air mata kelinci ini, keinginan akan hal-hal semacam itu entah sejak kapan mulai muncul dalam diriku saat melihat Sungmin pertama kali. Namun aku mencoba untuk menyimpan baik-baik keinginanku itu, apalagi selama setengah tahun aku menjadi _namjachingu_-nya.

_But well_.. mungkin disinilah aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi.. dan mulai merealisasikannya.

"K-kyunnie, apa yang—"

"Mmhh.. menghapus air matamu, anggap saja begitu.. mmmhh…" terus kulayangkan bibirku pada dua kelopak yang mulai basah lagi, namun bukan karena air matanya yang turun kembali.

Cup. _Lick_~ cup. _Lic_k~

"Kyuuhh…"

Kujauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya yang mulai dijalari warna merah tomat. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang…

"Kau manis sekali, _chagi_."

"Kyaaa!"

Brush~

Kurang dari lima detik aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya kekasur. Bola matanya pun kian membulat saat tiba-tiba aku menindih ringan dirinya. Kutopang tubuhku dengan kedua lenganku, mencegah agar tubuh mungilnya tidak terlalu tergencet dengan tubuhku yang lebih besar darinya. Sudah kubilang, menahan gejolak itu sangat menyiksa. Saat sudah terkumpul banyak bukannya tidak mungkin hasrat itu akan menghilang, malah bisa jadi semakin besar.

"K-kyu?"

Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Mmmmmmpph—!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba aku menubrukan bibir tebalku pada bibir ber_shape_-M miliknya. Rasanya manis, masih manis dan akan selalu manis dimulutku. Sepertnya, mencium bibir tipis ini tidak akan bertahan sebentar. Tidak mungkin menikmati rasa lembut serta kenyal miliknya ini akan kuhentikan dalam sekejap, paling tidak aku akan terus mengecap bibir didepanku ini sampai membengkak.. ataupun…

"Nnnggggh~ hh Kyuuhh…"

Sampai pemiliknya meronta untuk dilepaskan.

.

.

_See_? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun sampai kapanpun memang akan selalu sulit untuk membenci Lee Sungmin. Kekanakan ataupun manja, menggunakan segala cara agar tidak jauh dariku ataupun agar selalu berada didekatku. Nyatanya.. aku memang menyukai seluruh sifat dan kebiasaan yang dimilikinya.

Dan pada akhirnya? Diriku juga kan yang malah takluk semakin dalam pada Lee Sungmin?

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

_**Ruang Makan**_

"_Aish_, jadi aku makan sendiri disini?"

Nyonya Cho tampak menyuapkan potongan kalbi kedalam mulutnya yang mengerucut, ia pun menguyahnya dengan tampang yang merengut. Bukannya tidak mungkin Nyonya Cho tidak mendengar lengkingan suara Sungmin dari lantai atas, dan suara itu bukanlah suatu pertanda baik untuk menantunya yang manis. Ehem! Calon menantu maksudnya.

Cklek.

Blam!

"Aku pulang."

Terdengar suara yang menggema dari arah ruang depan.

"Syukurlah aku tidak jadi makan sendiri." Gumam Nyonya Cho sebelum ia mendorong kursi meja makan dan bergegas menuju suaminya. "_Ne_~ selamat datang, _yeobo_~" ucapnya riang.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Menurut kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika memimpikan KyuMin disiang bolong?

Kalau aku?

Yap. Menuliskannya menjadi FF!

Jadi mohon maaf kalau aneh, ne? Begitu bangun semua mimpiku langsung bertebaran gak tentu arah dan ngacak tanpa susunan yang jelas, jadi agak sulit untuk menyusun dan mengingatnya lagi. Sejujurnya mimpiku waktu itu belum berakhir disini, makanya aku kasih tanda TBC/END.. karena menurutku, kalau END disini juga udah pas dan gak ngegantung kok. Iya kan? (reader: Ngggaaaaa) #ngarep :3

.

.

Jja, wanna **R-E-V-I-E-W**? ^O^/


	2. Chapter 2A: Cho Kyuhyun's Problem?

**Title : "Who's More Possessive?"**

**Genre : Romance, General, possible to Hurt/Comfort, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : KYUMIN! – Choi Siwon, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, and the other~**

**Length : 2/3 (maybe?)**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, CLASSIC ,, Weird Story ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el .. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

_©The story based from my another dream about KyuMin on Friday (13/07/19)_

_Just en__**JoY**~~~^^**  
**_

…

**.**

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya.

Itulah yang sedang kurasakan pada _namja_ manis milikku. Lee Sungmin.

Aneh, karena sepertinya ia sedikit berubah. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, karena begitulah ia saat ini. Tidakkah kau merasa heran saat melihat seseorang yang selalu menempelimu kemana-mana, dengan secara tiba-tiba jadi sedikit eng…menjaga jarak padamu? Memang tidak terlalu kentara, tapi aku berani bersumpah saat ini Sungmin memang agak menjaga jarak dariku. Bukannya menjaga jarak secara langsung dan besar-besaran, tapi secara perlahan. Ia tetap berada disampingku, tapi itu hanyalah sebentar…benar-benar sebentar. Tidak seperti biasanya, kan?

Ini sudah terjadi sejak kemarin. Awalnya aku merasa senang-senang saja, setidaknya aku jadi bisa dengan leluasa melanjutkan pekerjaan kelompokku dengan teman-temanku, tanpa dihubungi terus olehnya. Tapi entahlah, sepertinya aku merasa agak janggal dan… tidak terbiasa.

…

_"He-em.. gwaenchana Kyunnie, aku tidak apa-apa kok~"_

…

Terakhir Sungmin menginap dirumahku ia tidak terlihat sedang ada masalah. Senyumnya masih manis, dan ia pun masih menggelayutiku disekolah saat pagi harinya. Tapi saat memasuki jam istirahat kedua ia tidak datang kekelasku, membuatku agak heran. Namun,.. lagi-lagi aku hanya menganggap bahwa Sungmin mungkin sedikit mengerti dengan kesibukan tugas kelompok yang sedang kukerjakan, makanya ia tidak datang. Dan aku pun menerima alasan sepihakku dengan senang hati, lalu kembali melanjutkan tugas-tugas kelompokku dengan Siwon _hyung_ dan HaeHyuk _hyung_..

Mungkinkah Sungmin sudah mau sedikit membuang sifat posesif-nya padaku?

Atau mungkin ia hanya ingin membiarkanku setidaknya menyelesaikan tugas kelompokku disekolah?

Aku berharap seperti itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Sungmin.

Yah… semoga saja seperti itu.

.

.

Baik, ini diluar perkiraanku!

Kukira, Sungmin benar-benar hanya sekedar ingin agar aku dapat fokus dalam mengerjakan setiap tugas-tugasku disekolah. Tapi hey, saat pelajaran berakhir pun ia tidak pulang bersamaku.. ia pulang bersama dengan Kim Ryeowook yang satu gedung dengan apartement keluarganya. Lebih dari itu, ia bahkan langsung pulang tanpa memberitahuku dahulu. Telepon? _E-mail_? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menerima sedikit kabar _via_ apapun kalau ia akan langsung pulang tanpa menungguku.

_"Mungkin ia sedang terburu-buru, Kyu?"_—begitulah yang Kibum katakan padaku.

Dan sekarang?

Saat aku sudah sampai dirumah, tetap tak kudapatkan satupun panggilan atau pesan singkat darinya. Padahal paling tidak, ia akan menghubungiku untuk sekedar menanyai apa yang _eomma_-ku masak lalu akan berlanjut keseputar obrolan-obrolan ringan.. pesan dalam setiap sambungannya padaku pun pasti akan berakhir dengan suruhan untuk memakan sayur-sayuran. Meskipun suruhannya tidak pernah kuturuti, aku tetap suka dengan peringatan kecilnya seperti itu. Sangat polos dan membuat perasaanku menghangat.

Drrt.. drrt..

_E-mail_?

…

_**From**_**: Ming**

_**Subject**_**: **_**Mianhae~**_

**Kyunnie~~ **_**mianhae**_**, aku tidak sempat memberitahu-mu kalau aku akan pulang dengan Wookie. **_**Eomma**_** Wookie memintaku membantunya dan Wookie untuk membuat kue… **_**mianhae**_** Kyunnie~ :'(**

**Lalu sekarang aku merasa sangat lelah setelah seharian berada didapur dan membuat banyak kue dengan Kim **_**eommonim**_** serta Wookie, mungkin aku akan langsung tidur~ hehehe, **_**jaljayo**_** Kyunnie! xD**

_**Sarangahae**_**~ :3**

…

Ahh.. isi _e-mail_ ini… bolehkah membuatku merasa agak lega?

Segera kubalas _e-mail_ tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, mungkin aku sedikit gugup. Entahlah karena apa..

…

_**To**_**: Ming**

_**Subject**_**: **_**Re**_**: **_**Mianhae~**_

_**Ne gwaenchanayo**_**, Ming, tidak apa-apa.. kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, aku sama sekali tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena ini. **_**Jaljayo**_**..**

_**Nado saranghae**_**, **_**chagi**_**..**

…

**Send.**

Apa isi _e-mail_ku terlalu singkat? Kelihatannya begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengetik apa lagi untuknya, karena aku cenderung mengatakan hal-hal yang penting dan langsung pada intinya saja. Fuuh.. baiklah, kurasa aku sudah dapat mengistirahatkan diriku dengan tenang saat ini. Perasaanku yang sempat berkecamuk kini mulai menghilang, dan akhirnya lenyap. _E-mail_ dari Sungmin mungkin adalah salah satu penyebabnya, mungkin…

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Apa-apaan ini?!

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Sungmin menginap dirumahku, termasuk hari kedua sejak ia bersikap lain dari biasanya. Aku sudah merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap Sungmin saat dua hari yang lalu, namun perasaan bingungku waktu itu sempat sirna begitu menerima _e-mail _darinya.

Tapi lagi-lagi kemarin aku mengalami hal yang sama. Kemarin Sungmin tidak memintaku menjemputnya.. dalam pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan padaku, ia bilang hari itu sedang ada jadwal pagi ekskul _martial-arts_ yang Sungmin ikuti. Itu memang kelihatan tidak aneh, namun akan menjadi aneh…kalau pada seluruh jadwalku disekolah aku hanya melihat Sungmin saat jam istirahat kedua, itu pun ia datang kekelasku saat istirahat tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Didalam perjalanan pulang aku sempat bertanya padanya, tapi dia menjawab panjang-lebar,

"_Mianhae_ Kyu… saat istirahat pertama aku belajar berdua dengan Bummie karena Jung_ saem_ bilang akan ada ulangan harian, lalu saat jam istirahat kedua aku belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari Han _seonsaengnim_…makanya aku mengerjakannya dulu, baru setelah itu pergi kekelasmu. _Mianhae_~~"

Kembali aku dibuat merasa lega saat mendengar penuturannya serta senyuman manisnya waktu itu.

…namun sepertinya aku terlalu cepat untuk memunculkan perasaan lega, terlebih sejak kejadian hari ini tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Kyuhyun _oppa_!"

Seorang _yeoja_ tampak berlari dari arah depan. _Yeoja_ berbalut seragam dengan rok yang berada dua puluh senti diatas lutut itu menghampiri kami berdua, aku dan Sungmin. Begitu sampai dihadapan kami, ia langsung menarik lenganku.. membuatku tentu saja merasa sangat kaget dengan tingkah _yeoja_ yang begitu seenaknya ini.

"HyunA _ssi_, _waeyo_? Kenapa menarikku tiba-tiba?"

"_Oppa_, hari ini klub fotografi membutuhkan model seorang manusia, ketua ingin mengganti konsep pemandangan. Kyunnie _oppa_ jadi model kami ya?"

Ah, gawat… _yeoja_ ini bisa membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan jurus _martial-arts_ miliknya! Biarpun Sungmin memang terlihat manis seperti _yeoja_, tapi dalam bidang _martial-arts_ kurasa tidak ada yang dapat menandinginya, terkecuali Tan Hangeng yang menjadi ketua ekskul _martial-arts_. Baiklah, kenapa jadi mengurusi itu. Sekarang bagaimana Sungmin akan bereaksi? Kurasa hitungan mundur perlu kulakukan..

_Hana_,..

_Dul_,..

_Set_!

Hening.

Eh? Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya, dan yang kutemui bukanlah Sungmin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah ataupun Sungmin yang mengepalkan tangannya memikirkan jurus apa yang bisa ia keluarkan. Lee Sungmin yang kulihat saat ini memandang kearahku dan HyunA dengan pandangan…datar? Atau kosong, atau entahlah.. agak sulit menebak arti raut wajahnya sekarang.

"M-ming?" kupanggil dirinya dengan nada yang agak pelan, takut-takut ini adalah caranya menahan amarah yang terdalam. Tapi ternyata aku salah..

Sungmin malah tersenyum, ia melengkungkan kedua bibir cherry-nya sambil menatapku dengan mata _foxy_-nya.

"Kau ikut saja dengannya Kyu, pasti akan sangat bagus sekali kalau kau yang menjadi model klub fotografi. Wajahmu yang tampan akan menghiasi setiap mading sekolah, benar kan?"

Dia ini… Sungmin ini…

"M-ing.. apa maks—"

"_Kajja oppa_, seluruh anggota sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Sudah sana Kyu, kasihan mereka jika menunggumu terlalu lama." Sungmin mendorong punggungku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pandanganku masih mengarah padanya, namun,

**Deg!**

.., dengan cepat ia malah membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi membelakangiku. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menghindariku? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin..

Ming… kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, _chagi_?

Kutatap sendu punggung kecilnya yang berjalan menjauh menuju lorong depan, sampai akhirnya pandanganku tidak lagi menangkap bayangannya saat HyunA membelokkan langkahnya…langkah kami maksudku.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

"…nayo, Kyu?"

"Eh? M-_mwo_?" sebuah tepukan ringan membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku. Kutolehkan mataku pada seorang _namja_ ber_dimple-smile_ kecil, Leeteuk _hyung_. Ia adalah ketua dari klub fotografi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau merasa lelah dengan kegiatan ini?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "_Gwaenchana_, Leeteuk _hyung_, aku senang membantumu dan klub fotografi."

"Aku minta maaf, _ne_? Seluruh _yeoja_ disini langsung kegirangan saat kukatakan kalau aku akan mengganti konsep pemandangan manjadi manusia, semua langsung menyerukan namamu dengan lantang.. mereka bilang 'Kyunnie, Kyunnie _oppa_, Kyunnie _oppa_ sangat cocok untuk menjadi model!' benar-benar membuat telingaku pengang." Leeteuk _hyung_ menggelengkan kepalanya, sesekali ia membersihkan dengan hati-hati lensa kamera yang ada dipegangannya.

Ah… aku, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya..? Panggilan 'Kyunnie' itu.. rasanya tidak lagi kudengar dari kedua bibir Sungmin. Ia memang selalu menyebut 'Kyunnie' saat mengirimi _e-mail_ atau pesan singkat padaku, tapi…

…

_"Mianhae Kyu…"_

_"Kau ikut saja dengannya Kyu,…"_

_"Sudah sana Kyu,…"_

…

"Sebenarnya mereka juga ingin mengajak ketiga temanmu," tiba-tiba Kangin _hyung_ datang dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi disebelah Leeteuk _hyung_, kembali lamunanku terbuyarkan, "Tapi Donghae dan Eunhyuk bilang ia sedang acara, pasti kencan, dan Siwon.. ia bilang ada urusan dengan _namjachingu_-mu."

Aku membulatkan pandanganku dan spontan menoleh pada Kangin hyung. "_Mwo_? _Namjachingu_-ku.. Lee Sungmin? Ming? Ia ingin menemui Ming?"

"Memang _namjachingu_-mu ada berapa, Kyu?" Kangin _hyung_ memutar kedua matanya, "Tentu saja Minnie."

"K-kenapa ia ingin menemui Ming?"

Kangin _hyung_ mengindikan bahunya. "_Molla_, aku tidak tanya apa alasannya. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mulai mencuci beberapa film dulu. _Kajja_ Teukkie, kau bantu aku _chagi_."

"_Ne_, _ne_, Youngwoonie~"

Sepeninggal KangTeuk dari ruangan ini, aku masih terdiam ditempat dudukku. Disini sepi karena Leeteuk _hyung_, ia memberi larangan pada siapapun untuk mendatangiku kecuali ia dan Kangin _hyung_. Tapi meski ruangan ini sepi, pikiranku tidaklah sesepi itu…melainkan mulai bercabang tak tentu arah, namun tetap berujung pada satu pertanyaan.

"Ada urusan apa Siwon _hyung_ menemui Ming?" gumamku pelan.

.

.

Kegiatan singkatku sebagai model klub fotografi akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya yang kulakukan sangatlah ringan, aku hanya diberi pengarahan oleh Kangin _hyung_ untuk berpose didepan kamera.. memang ringan, kalau tidak ada para _namja-yeoja_ itu. Hihh.. untung saja ada KangTeuk _couple_, kalau tidak entah akan jadi apa diriku dikerubuti oleh mereka. Entah kenapa mereka malah belum pulang dan tetap setia menungguiku disana.

Kucelingukan pandanganku kekakan dan kekiri. Leeteuk _hyung_ bilang Kangin _hyung_ akan mengamankan para _yeoja_ maupun _namja _yang sedari tadi menungguiku, setelah mereka semua telah sukses disuruh pulang -diusir- oleh Kangin _hyung_, baru aku bisa keluar dari sekolah ini. Untunglah.. aku tidak perlu bersusah payah mengamankan diriku sendiri. Biasanya selalu ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati berada disampingku dan membubarkan para _namja-yeoja_ itu, ia adalah…

"Ming?" aku menangkap sosok _namja_ mungil yang berjalan didepanku, "…dan Siwon _hyung_?" sekaligus menangkap sosok _namja_ tinggi disamping Sungmin. Mereka berjarak sekitar lima belas meter denganku.

_Mereka belum pulang?_ Batinku.

"Eh, apa kau bilang _hyung_?"

Kudengar suara Siwon _hyung_ bernada tanya sambil menoleh pada Sungmin. Tanpa sadar aku pun melangkah dibelakang mereka dengan pelan, mungkin terlihat agak seperti penguntit.

"Kubilang jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon. Kau ini, aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali.."

**Deg!**

Kenapa namaku jadi disebut-sebut? Dan kenapa Sungmin menyuruh Siwon _hyung_ agar tidak memberi-tahuku? Memberi-tahu apa? Mereka membicarakan apa?

Lalu… 'Cho Kyuhyun'?

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu _hyung_?"

"Hahaha~ masa kau tidak tahu alasanku, Siwonnie~?"

Tap.

Langkahku terhenti saat kulihat Sungmin tertawa renyah dan Siwon _hyung_ memandangnya heran, sampai akhirnya bayangan mereka berdua pun menghilang dari pandangan mataku.

Eh?

S-'Siwonnie'…?

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

Drrt.. drrt..

Sebuah ponsel berwarna _metalic_ tampak berkedip dengan ringan diatas meja belajar. Sang pemilik ponsel, dengan cepat langsung menuju kearah ponsel yang berkedap-kedip itu. Kegiatan ingin merebahkan dirinya sempat tertunda akibat adanya _e-mail_ yang masuk kesana, dan begitu mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya _e-mail_, ia pun dengan cepat membuka pesan elektronik tersebut.

…

_**From**_**: Sungmin **_**hyung**_

_**Subject**_**: -**

**Siwonnie, hari Minggu besok bagaimana kalau kita membeli sesuatu untuk penembakanmu pada Bummie? Sepertinya akan bagus kalau ada hadiah, **_**eotte**_**?**

…

_Namja_ tampan itu -Siwon- tersenyum lebar dan jarinya dengan gesit mengetikan balasan _e-mail_.

…

_**To**_**: Sungmin **_**hyung**_

_**Subject**_**: **_**Re**_**: -**

**Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, **_**hyung**_**! Baiklah, hari Minggu besok kita bertemu didekat _Seoul Park_.**

…

_**From**_**: Sungmin **_**hyung**_

_**Subject**_**: **_**Re**_**: **_**Re**_**: -**

**Oke! ^^d**

_**Jaljayo**_**, Siwonnie :)**

…

Baru saja Siwon ingin menutup ponsel _smartphone_ ditangannya, sebuah nada dering tiba-tiba terdengar dari ponselnya. Panggilan masuk.

_**Evil Magnae**_

Pik.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Kyu?"

_"Hyung, hari Minggu besok kau free? Bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi keperpustakaan kota dan meneruskan tugas kelompok?"_

"…" Siwon terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menyelesaikankan tugas itu, tapi ia sudah terlebih dahulu berjanji dengan Sungmin.

_"Hyung?"_

"…eng, _mianhae_ Kyu.. kelihatannya tidak bisa, hari Minggu besok aku ada urusan dengan temanku. Nanti, biar aku lanjutkan tugas kalian dirumah, bagaimana? _Mianhae_…"

_"Ah, gwanchanayo hyung." _Kyuhyun pun terdengar menjeda lanjutan kalimatnya,_ "E-hyung?"_

"_Ne_?"

_"Kangin hyung bilang, tadi kau…menemui Ming… hmm, ada urusan apa hyung dengan Ming?"_

Siwon tampak sedikit menelan saliva, kalau bukan karena Sungmin melarang ia pasti akan langsung memberitahu Kyuhyun. Walau ia tidak tahu apa alasan Sungmin menyuruhnya memberitahu Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja.. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya urusan kecil."

_"…"_ kali ini Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

"Kyuhyun?"

_"Oh, ah.. ah baiklah. Yasudah kalau begitu.. itu saja yang ingin kukatakan, annyeong hyung."_

"_Ne_, _annyeong_."

Pip.

Setelah sambungan tersebut terputus, Siwon pun menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Sebagai seorang sahabat sekaligus kakak, agaknya ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah berkata tidak jujur pada Kyuhyun. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya. Dalam sekejap Siwon pun kembali membuka aplikasi _e-mail_, ia rasa memberi-tahu Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak dilarang Sungmin bukan?

.

.

Diruangan bercat biru-putih itu, seorang _namja_ berambut agak ikal dan berwarna coklat _auburn_ tampak menutup ponsel _silver_ yang ada di genggamannya. Setelah panggilan pada seseorang yang ia lakukan selesai, ia membuka aplikasi _e-mail_ yang ada didalam ponselnya. Membaca kembali sebuah _e-mail_ yang sekitar lima menit lalu ia terima.

…

_**From**_**: Ming**

_**Subject**_**: **_**JEONGMAL MIANHAE**_**~!**

**Kyunnie~~ **_**mianhae**_**, **_**jeongmal mianhae**_**~ sepertinya aku tidak jadi memintamu mengantarku ketoko buku hari Minggu besok~ aku ternyata sudah ada acara dengan temanku hari itu, **_**mianhae**_**.. hiks hiks hiks~ :'(**

_**Jaljayo**_**… **_**saranghae**_**, Kyunnie~ :')**

…

_"…eng mianhae Kyu.. kelihatannya tidak bisa, hari Minggu besok aku sudah ada acara. Nanti, biar aku lanjutkan tugas kalian dirumah. Mianhae…"_

_"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya urusan kecil."_

…

Tanpa _namja_ ini sadari, tangan kirinya terkepal dengan erat. Matanya memandang ponsel ditangannya dengan raut yang lain dari biasanya. Rautnya memang datar, tapi pandangan matanya berkilat dengan perasaan penuh…

…emosi?

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**MINGGU, _Perpustakaan Kota_**

Tiga orang _namja_ tampak berkutat dengan beberapa buku tebal dihadapan mereka, sesekali mereka mencatat beberapa kalimat maupun materi yang sekiranya mereka butuhkan untuk tugas kelompok. Suasana tampak tenang disana, tentu saja, itu adalah perpustakaan. Namun ketenangan itu harus buyar saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menoleh pada Donghae dan berkata,

"Hae, aku haus.. belikan jus pisang~, _ne_?"

Sontak, Donghae pun menyatukan kedua alisnya tanda bingung. "_Ya chagi_, dimana ada jus pisang disekitar sini hem? Nanti saja kita carinya, ya?"

"Uuh~ tapi aku mau itu, sekarang~" Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan penolakan tentu saja langsung merengut tidak suka.

"N-_ne_, kau bisa mendapatkan jus itu…tapi jangan sekarang, oke? Ya, _chagiya_?" Donghae membentuk _gesture_ memohon dengan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kadang-kadang _namjachingu_ imut miliknya itu memang seringkali meminta yang macam-macam.

"Aku mau sekarang, ya sekarang! Aku tidak mau tahu, Hae!"

"_Chagi_, Hyukkie… nanti saja, _ne_?"

"Tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun yang merasa harus menyelesaikan ini pun akhirnya membuka suara, ia merasa sedikit jengah melihat pasangan beda _spesies_ didepannya itu terus meributkan hal yang tidak penting -menurutnya-.. belum lagi dengan tatapan para pengunjung perpustakaan yang memandang kearah bangku mereka dengan kesal.

"_Ya ya ya_, sudahlah, _hyungdeul_.. biar aku saja yang membeli minuman, oke?" Kyuhyun mendirikan tubuhnya dari kursi.

HaeHyuk menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan sedetik kemudian mata Eunhyuk berbinar, "_Jeongmal_?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kyu, sekalian belikan aku kopi dingin _ne_?" Donghae menampakan cengiran _childish_ miliknya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mual. Benar-benar _Evil-magnae_ -_-

"Tch, iya, iya!"

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari perpustakaan untuk membelikan minuman bagi pasangan _Monkey-Fish_ itu, entah dimana ia harus mencari jus pisang dan kopi dingin disekitar sana.

.

.

Setelah berputar-putar sekitar lima belas menit, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil menemukan minuman yang ia cari. Jus pisang dan kopi dingin. Betapa beruntungnya ia, karena kafe yang hanya berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari perpustakaan kota menjual kedua minuman itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia membeli _mochachino_ kalengan disana.

Saat sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kafe,

"_Mianhae_ membuatmu menunggu, toiletnya ramai sekali.."

.., sekelebat ia mendengarkan sebuah suara yang ia kenal…

"_Gwaenchana_.. lalu, kau mau pesan apa _hyung_?"

…dua buah suara tepatnya.

"_Frappuchino with caramel-cream_ dan _Strawberry-mouse cake_ saja, Siwonnie~"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku _hot coffee_ dan _honey-waffle_."

Setelah seorang _waiter _mencatat pesanan mereka, mereka pun kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Gelang yang kau pilihkan indah sekali, Siwonnie~ seleramu sangat bagus!"

"Tentu saja, Sungmin _hyung_. _Gomawo_ sudah mau menemaniku."

"Ehm, itu bukan masalah Siwonnie~"

Sebuah tembok kayu beraksen bunga krissan tampak memisahkan lorong pintu keluar dengan kursi kafe dibelakangnya, namun tetap saja obrolan kedua orang itu tetap terdengar… entah lubang persegi panjang yang ada pada tembok kayu itu harus disyukuri keberadaannya atau tidak, karena berkat lubang menyerupai jendela kecil itu membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun menangkap dengan jelas kedua _namja_ yang sangat ia kenal. Teramat ia kenal.

"Ming dan…Siwon _hyung_.."

Entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi kini kaleng _mochachino _yang ia pegang sudah berubah bentuk. Isinya bahkan sudah mengucur dari sisi atas, membuat tangannya segera dialiri air lengket dari _mochachino_. Tatapannya berubah tajam saat tangan _namja_ tampan didepan sana mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk puncak kepala _namja_ manis yang menjadi fokusnya… dan gigi Kyuhyun semakin menggeletuk ketika senyuman terbaik namja _manis _tersebut kini terlihat dikedua matanya, namun senyuman itu bukanlah untuk dirinya…

"Tuan, apa Anda tidak apa-apa?" seorang _waitress_ tampak mendatangi Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia merasa heran dengan keterdiaman Kyuhyun didepan pintu kafe. _Waitress_ itu melihat sedikit tetesan air dari kaleng _mochachino_ pada genggaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh pada sang _waitress_. "Tidak apa-apa." lalu menjawabnya dengan datar.

"Tapi tangan Anda—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _gamsahamnida_." Masih mempertahankan intonasi bicaranya, Kyuhyun pun segera beranjak menuju keluar kafe setelah sebelumnya membungkuk ringan.. masih tanpa tersenyum.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, sang _waitress_ masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terpantul dari pintu kaca kafe, alis _waitress_ itu tampak menyerngit. "Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Tangannya tadi… bukankah agak berdarah..?"

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Hari baru yang lain kini berjalan seperti biasa.

Hari ini memang berjalan seperti biasanya, namun ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal pikiran.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak didampingi oleh Lee Sungmin.

_Namja_ yang dengan _martial-arts_ seolah menjadi pelindung Kyuhyun dari serbuan fans-nya, _namja_ yang akan siap menyemprot siapapun orang yang berniat merebut Kyuhyun darinya, _namja_ yang akan dengan senang hati menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari para _namja-yeoja_ yang mengerubunginya meskipun dengan resiko diserapahi oleh mereka, dan _namja_ yang selalu siap sedia berada disamping Kyuhyun selama berada disekolah kecuali dikelas tentunya. _Namja_ itu bernama Lee Sungmin.

Tapi anehnya, saat ini _namja_ manis tersebut tidak berada ditempat itu. Entah kenapa…

"_Oppa_!"

"Kyuhyunnie!"

"Kyunnie _oppa_!"

Begitulah lonjakan teriakan penuh bahagia para penggemar Kyuhyun. Mungkin mereka merasa inilah saatnya mendekati Kyuhyun, saat sang '_bodyguard_ manis nan posesif' sedang tidak berada disamping sang idola. Namun… entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Meskipun merasa agak risih, ia pasti akan tetap tersenyum pada mereka semua.. tapi kelihatannya tidak untuk hari ini. Tatapannya tidak mengarah pada para penggemarnya itu, tetapi pada dua orang _namja_ yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun.

Satu orang _namja_ dengan senyum _joker_, satu orang _namja_ dengan senyum _aegyo_… dan kedua _namja_ itu tampak asik dengan obrolan mereka. Persis, suasana diantara mereka sama persis seperti saat kemarin, saat di kafe kemarin. Yah.. mereka adalah Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin. Kedua _namja_ yang berada dalam titik fokus mata Kyuhyun itu begitu terlihat asik dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan disana, sesekali tertawa…dan lalu sesekali Sungmin akan terlihat menepuk pundak tegap Siwon.

**Deg deg deg.**

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup tak menentu. Bukan detakan penuh suka cita, melainkan berdetak karena menahan sesuatu yang seperti ingin meledak dari dalam sana. Dan tangannya… kedua tangannya kembali mengepal dengan erat, bahkan buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih. Ia tidak menggelutukan gigi, namun…

_Apa ini alasanmu menolak berangkat bersama denganku tadi pagi, Ming?_

…batinnya berbicara penuh amarah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**A/N ::**

Kepanjangan?

Makin ngelantur?

Tambah ngebosenin?

YAP! ITU BETUL SEKALI~ XD XD

~kalau para readers/siders sudah pada mulai kehilangan feel buat bacanya, aku sih gak masalah…dan akan tetap mem-publish kelanjutannya #nekatamatya? xDD

Dan kalau berkenan, tolong dibaca juga FF **"Am I Too Posessive?"** (_The Sungmin's Side of __**"Who's More Possessive?"**_) -nya okeeeeeee? #udah nekat, maksa pula# =_="a

Begitu sajalah **A/N **kali ini, nanti malah makin boring~ (/–3–)/ *kabur*

.

.

Jja, wanna gimme a **R-E-V-I-E-W**? ^O^/


	3. Chapter 3A: Cho Kyuhyun's Problem? MIN!

**Title : "Who's More Possessive?"**

**Genre : Romance, General, possible to Hurt/Comfort, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : KYUMIN!**

**Length : 3/3**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, Weird Story ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el m(_ _)m *deep bow* …

_©The story based from my another dream about KyuMin on Friday (13/07/19)_

_Just en__**JoY **__but no bash on chara(s), okay~~~^^_

…

.

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Teng teng teng.

Bel bertanda istirahat itu pun akhirnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat terlihatlah para murid yang langsung berhamburan keluar kelas,.. bagi sebagian besar murid disekolah ini, jam istirahat pertama memang selalu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang jam istirahat kedua. Entah apa alasannya, hanya merekalah yang tahu…

.

.

**Istirahat Pertama**

"Kyu."

"…"

"Kyu."

"…"

"Kyuhyun."

"…"

"_Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ck, apa?"

Siwon menyerngit heran. Pasalnya _namja_ yang duduk disampinya hari ini terlihat berbeda. Yah _namja_ ber_name-tag _Cho Kyuhyun itu terlihat seperti eng, mengacuhkannya…atau mendiaminya? Entahlah, yang jelas setiap omongan atau setiap panggilannya seperti tidak dihiraukan oleh _namja_ berjuluk _**Evil-Magnae**_ itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Siwon penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan _namja_ ini?

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Kyu?"

"Kenapa bagaimana?" jawabnya –lagi-lagi– acuh.

Siwon hanya berdecak pelan. Ayolah.. meski _namja_ disampingnya ini terkadang menyebalkan, tetap saja, melihatnya begitu acuh pasti akan terasa sangat aneh. Sejak kedatangannya tadi pagi, Siwon sudah seperti diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Awalnya Siwon hanya menganggap si _magnae_ ini mungkin hanya sedang _bad mood_…tapi, ini bahkan sudah bel istirahat pertama! Apa dia akan _bad mood_ seharian?

Siwon menyerah. Ia pun memutar kursinya menghadap pada pasangan yang duduk dibelakangnya, meninggalkan teman sebangku yang masih berkutat pada bacaan yang entah-apa-itu.

"Hae, Hyuk, Kyuhyun itu…sebenarnya kenapa?" ucapnya agak berbisik.

Sementara pasangan HaeHyuk malah saling memandang dan mengindikan bahu.

"Kenapa apanya? Dia biasa saja kok." jawaban Donghae diangguki oleh Eunhyuk.

Kedua alis Siwon menukik tajam. "Biasa saja? Apa menurut kalian kalau aku diacuhkan itu terlihat biasa saja?"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi.. sepertinya Kyuhyun memang biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh dengannya."

"Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja, Won." Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Siwon dengan agak kencang, menimbulkan ringisan pelan siempunya pundak.

Sementara ketiga _namja_ itu membicarakan perbedaan pendapat tentang Kyuhyun, sang _namja_ yang menjadi objeknya hanya diam dan meneruskan bacaan _didepannya._ Pikiran _namja_ tersebut tidak selaras dengan kalimat-demi-kalimat didalam buku, entah ia benar-benar sedang membaca atau tidak. Siwon merasa aneh melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu sibuk dengan buku, padahal PSP hitam tergeletak bebas dimejanya. Dan jika Kyuhyun mengabaikan sebuah PSP? Bukankah itu termasuk kejadian yang lumayan langka…

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt.

Meski samar, namun jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah getar suatu ponsel.

Rupanya milik Siwon.

Pik.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

_"Yeoboseyo, Siwonnie!"_

"Ya Sungmin hyung, jangan berteriak begitu."

_"Hehe mian~"_

"Dasar.. ada apa _hyung_ meneleponku?"

_"Rencananya sudah beres, nanti jam istirahat kedua aku akan kekelasmu. Saat itu Bummie sudah menunggu diatap gedung barat, begitu kau sampai baru kau bisa menyatakan cinta. Bagaimana?"_

"Itu bagus sekali _hyung_! _Gomawo_!"

_"Choi Siwon! Sekarang kau yang teriak-teriak~"_

"Ah, mi-_mianhae_.."

_"Ya sudah, itu saja yang ingin kukatakan."_

Siwon terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Hyung_.. kau tidak mau kekelas 3-1?"

_"…"_

"_Hyung_?"

_"Disana…pasti ada Kyunnie kan?"_

"Ng…" Siwon sedikit melirik kearah samping, tempat dimana terdapat seorang namja (masih) berkutat dengan bukunya.

_"Tidak usah kau jawab, Siwon. Baiklah, sampai nanti."_

"Ahh… _ne hyung_, _annyeong_.."

Pip.

Hubungan telepon itu pun akhirnya terputus.

Meninggalkan raut masam yang tergambar diwajah salah satu dari ketiga _namja_…yang berada dibarisan belakang kelas 3-1.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**_SKIP TIME_**

.

Teng teng teng.

_**Ruang Kelas 3-1**_

Persis seperti apa yang Sungmin katakan dalam sambungan teleponnya di istirahat pertama tadi, ia benar-benar mendatangi ruang kelas _namjachingu_-nya di jam istirahat kedua. Namun…tentu saja bukan untuk menemui _namja_ tercintanya.

"Sungmin _hyung_? Lama sekali kau datanganya." Siwon memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas, didepan sana terlihat seorang _namja_ manis yang berlari kecil menuju tempatnya.

"Ky-kyunnie…?" napas Sungmin agak memburu.

"Ah, Kyuhyun tadi pergi kekamar mandi bersama duo HaeHyuk."

"Syukurlah~" Sungmin mengelus dada lega.

"Syukurlah?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng. "A-_aniya_, ya sudah…_kajja_ kita segera keatap, kau tidak mau kan membuat Kibummie menunggu?"

Seketika bola mata Siwon membulat. "_Hyung_ benar! Ayo cepat!" setelah mengambil sebungkus kotak dari dalam tasnya, tanpa aba-aba Siwon langsung menarik lengan kecil milik Sungmin. Terang saja Sungmin kaget setengah mati.

"_Ya_! Pelan-pelan Choi Siwon!"

.

Tiga orang _namja_ tampak tenang menyusuri lorong. Mereka menghiraukan tatapan seluruh _namja-yeoja_ yang mengarah pada mereka, terlebih Kyuhyun. Dengan acuh Kyuhyun tetap berjalan dalam diam, untung ia sedang bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk…jika ia berjalan seorang diri.. entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya, tidak menutup kemungkinan kejadian tadi pagi akan terulang lagi.

"_Y-y-ya~ pelan saja jalannya~"_

"_Ayolah Sungmin hyung.. kita harus cepat sampai kesana!"_

"_Kyaaaaaaa Siwonnie~"_

**DEG!**

Langkah ketiga _namja_ itu terhenti. Pandangan mereka terfokus pada dua orang _namja_ didepan sana, satu orang _namja_ berpostur tinggi dan satu orang _namja_ berpostur pendek. Mereka bertiga mengenalnya sebagai Lee Sungmin dan Choi Siwon. Namun yang aneh dari kedua _namja_ itu adalah, dimana seorang Siwon terlihat menarik lengan Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah mereka berdua akan menuju kemana…tapi pemandangan itu telah sukses membuat banyak pasang mata menoleh pada mereka.

"_Siwon oppa dan Sungmin oppa?"_

"_Wah~ mereka berjalan bersama~ eh tunggu, bukankah Sungmin oppa itu namjachingu Kyu oppa?"_

"_Ahh benar juga.. apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua telah…"_

"…_putus?"_

Perbincangan beberapa _yeoja _yang tak jauh dari mereka, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada _namja_ dibelakang mereka. Menoleh pada _namja_ bermarga Cho.

"Kyu—"

Tap tap tap.

Belum selesai Eunhyuk menyebut namanya, dengan santai Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi langkah santai itu tidak selaras seperti raut wajahnya. Bisa dikatakan, raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat…menyeramkan?

"Dia kenapa?" Eunhyuk bertanya pelan saat memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

Sedangkan Donghae?

_Namja_ berkampung-halaman Mokpo itu hanya mengeluarkan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap.

Gema langkah seorang _namja_ terdengar dilorong lantai dua. Kalau saja ekspresi wajah _namja_ tersebut tidak seperti itu, betapa inginnya para _namja_ -uke- dan para _yeoja_ mendekat kearahnya. Namun jangankan mendekat, untuk menegur saja rasanya sangat sulit. Tatapan _namja_ itu begitu dingin melebihi es dikutub utara sekalipun, seluruh lorong ini seperti telah diterjang badai salju. Meski perumpamaan itu terdengar aneh, tapi kenyataannya atmosfer yang terasa memang seperti itu.

"KYU!"

Dan suara dari sumber puncak kekesalannya terdengar digendang telinga _namja_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak menoleh, sampai akhirnya sebuah telapak tangan terasa menepuk pundak kirinya.

"Hei Kyu! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, kenapa tidak menyahut hah?"

_Oh benarkah?_

"Huh, kukira kau sedang asik dengan _namjachingu_-ku… Choi Siwon?"

Dingin. Bagi Siwon nada suara itu terkesan dingin. Kalau bukan karena telepon dari Lee Donghae beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin Siwon masih diliputi kebingungan akibat perubahan sifat _dongsaeng evil_-nya itu. Namun, berkat sebaris kalimat dari Donghae, Siwon akhirnya sadar kalau seorang Kyuhyun sedang mengalami yang namanya…salah paham. Menurut Siwon itu wajar saja.. baik ia dan HaeHyuk, mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun apa-apa. Terlebih, itu semua adalah atas bujukan Lee Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum simpul. Untung saja rencananya sudah berjalan lancar.

"Kyu, kurasa kau itu salah paham." Ucap Siwon sembari merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" oh.. nadanya masih terkesan dingin.

"Apa kau lupa hah?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Kalau aku menyukai Kim Kibum, tetanggamu itu?"

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Apa kau lupa hah? … Kalau aku menyukai Kim Kibum, tetanggamu itu?"

Eh?

Apa?

Apa dia bilang?

"Ki-kibum…kau menyukai…" ucapku terbata.

Kulihat Siwon _hyung _mengangguk, ia pun melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundakku. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebulan yang lalu?"

Dengan cepat otakku berpikir,

…

_"Kibum itu… ternyata namja yang sangat menarik, kurasa aku menyukainya. Bagimana menurutmu?"_

…

.., dan aku mendapatkan kebenarannya.

Namun aku masih terdiam ditempatku.

"Donghae bilang, ia menyadari alasan kenapa aku merasa kau mengacuhkanku sejak tadi pagi…begitu ia melihat reaksimu saat aku menarik lengan Sungmin _hyung_. Kau itu, cemburu padaku kan?"

**Deg!**

Aku.. bukannya aku menyangkal. Aku memang merasa kesal saat melihat Sungmin begitu dekat dengan Siwon _hyung_. Tapi bukan itu saja…

"Yah Kyu, akui saja.. kau itu sebenarnya tidak mau kan Sungmin _hyung_ didekati oleh siapapun? Bahkan.. hanya karena melihatku begitu akrab dengannya beberapa hari ini, kau jadi lupa kalau orang yang kusukai adalah Kim Kibum."

Aku hanya mengerjap ringan.

"Ah iya, sekedar informasi. Kibum sudah menjadi milikku mulai hari ini."

Kerjapanku menjadi sedikit cepat. "Apa? Sejak kapan _hyung_…"

"Sungmin _hyung_ yang merencanakan agar aku bisa menyatakan cinta pada Kibum, dan itulah alasan kenapa aku jadi terlihat dekat dengannya." Kulihat Siwon _hyung_ merogoh saku celana seragamnya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus memikirkan perasaanmu baik-baik."

"_Mwo_?"

"Ah, kutinggal dulu ya Kyu, aku harus menemani Kibummie-ku diperpustakaan." Tanpa menjawab kekagetanku, secepat kilat Siwon _hyung_ langsung berlari meninggalkan tempatnya.

Kembali aku hanya terdiam disini. Mencerna setiap percakapan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku pelan.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

Baru beberpa langkah Kyuhyun beranjak, seorang _yeoja_ tampak menepuk lengannya ringan.

"Kyuhyun _ssi_." _Yeoja_ bernama Han Ga-in itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum simpul. "Oh Ga-in _ssi_, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menyapa saja. Mau kekelas bersama?" yah.. kelas Han Ga-in memang berada persis disamping kelas Kyuhyun, yaitu kelas 3-2.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas masing-masing. Sesekali mereka berdua mengobrol bersama, karena mereka pernah mengikuti kegiatan ekstra-kurikuler yang sama jadilah obrolan mereka sangat nyambung. Kedekatan mereka saat itu mengundang tatapan mata siapapun yang berada disana. Rasanya, status berpacaran yang mereka berdua sandang menjadi seperti tidak berarti. _Namjachingu_ Han Ga-in beberbeda sekolah dengannya, sedangkan _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun?

Sudah lama sekali para murid tidak melihat Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Sungmin _ssi_?" Tanya Ga-in secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, ah.. dia baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kulihat, sepertinya ia jarang berada didekatmu ya?"

**Deg.**

Entah kenapa obrolannya dengan Siwon kembali membayangi benak Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Jika Siwon yang menyatakan cinta kepada Kibum benar-benar merupakan rencana Sungmin, kenapa Sungmin tidak memberitahunya? Atau apakah sikap aneh Sungmin selama ini, adalah hanya karena ia sedang sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk Siwon? Atau… apakah ada alasan lain dibalik itu?

"Kyuhyun _ssi_?"

"Eh? N-_ne_?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Ah, _gwaenchana_.. aku—"

.

"_Ah, mianhae Sungmin."_

.

Sungmin?

Kyuhyun pun menoleh kearah belakang.

.

"_Pundakmu tidak apa-apa? Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja."_

.

**Deg!**

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin salah mengenalnya, _namja_ berpostur kecil yang saat ini membelakanginya itu sudah pasti adalah _namjachingu_-nya…Lee Sungmin. Tapi.. siapa _namja_ yang sedang mengusap kedua pundak Sungmin disana?

**Deg deg.**

Degupan jantung Kyuhyun mulai tidak menentu, saat ia dapat melihat dengan jelas _namja_ berambut perak platina itu sedang…menyentuh wajah Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin-nya.

"Lho, itu bukannya Kim Jungmo?" suara Han Ga-in jadi terdengar samar ditelinga Kyuhyun, ia melupakan fakta kalau Han Ga-in pernah satu SMP dengan Sungmin. "Kalau tidak salah, Kim Jungmo itu sangat dekat sekali dengan Sungmin _ssi_ saat _Junior High_ dulu. Bahkan ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua itu berpacaran, yah walaupun aku juga tidak begitu tahu sih.."

**DEG!**

Jika tatapan diam Kyuhyun dapat memberikan atmosfer dingin, maka tatapan Kyuhyun sekarang dapat memberikan atmosfer panas… yah, tatapan Kyuhyun saat ini begitu menusuk. Hoh.. mungkin pribahasa tatapan setajam pedang itu memang benar adanya. Andaikan tatapan itu dapat membunuh, entah siapa yang akan berani memandang _obsidian_ tajam milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mereka, ternyata memang terlihat dekat sekali ya." suara Han Ga-in semakin menghilang ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Didepan sana seorang _namja_ yang diketahu bernama Kim Jungmo, dengan santainya melingkarkan lengan dikedua pundak Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, tuan."

Seorang _namja_ berambut ikal-_auburn_ secara perlahan menghentikan langkahnya. _Namja_ itu mengarahkan matanya pada seorang _namja_ lain yang berambut sedikit _Mohawk_ berwarna perak-platina didepannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja kau. Apa kau tidak merasa hanya ada kau saja dihadapanku hah?" dengan senyum agak menyeringai, _namja_ bernama Kim Jungmo itu mensedapkan kedua tangannya.

"…" Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ pemilik rambut ikal-_auburn_, hanya terdiam.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu siapa yang terus memperhatikanku dan Sungmin dikantin tadi? Kau salah, tuan Cho." Jungmo tertawa sinis. "Ayolah, bahkan tatapanmu saat itu jelas sekali terasa begitu menusuk.. meski kepolosan Sungmin membuat ia tidak menyadarinya, tapi tidak dengan diriku."

"…" Kyuhyun kembali terdiam.

Tawa Jungmo terhenti. "Aku sudah dengar semua cerita tentangmu dari Sungmin. Semuanya termasuk…alasan kenapa Sungmin menjauhimu belakangan ini."

**Deg deg.**

"Kau menganggap Sungmin terlalu posesif padamu, selalu berada didekatmu dan tidak mau jauh darimu." tawa sinis itu kembali keluar. "Oh, bahkan kau mengatakan padanya kalau kau tidak begitu suka dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, benar begitu kan?"

Tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari tenggorokan Kyuhyun.

"Ucapanmu itu sangat bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun."

**Deg deg deg.**

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka dengan sifat Sungmin yang begitu menempelimu kemana-mana, tapi apa yang kau lakukan barusan justru mencerminkan kebalikannya." Jungmo berjalan menuju kearah Kyuhyun. "Yang kudengar dari Sungmin, ia agak menjauhimu itu supaya kau tidak terlalu terganggu dengan sifatnya. Tidakkah kau paham satu hal?"

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun sedikit membulat.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu."

**Deg!**

"Begitu mencintaimu, sampai-sampai ia rela melakukan hal itu. Menahan perasaannya, menahan keinginannya untuk dapat terus bersamamu… hanya agar kau tidak lagi merasa terbebani oleh sifatnya."

**Deg! Deg!**

"Tapi kau… sepertinya tidak paham sama sekali." Jungmo berhenti tepat disisi kiri Kyuhyun, pandangannya lurus kedepan. "Dan kurasa, yang kau lakukan pun adalah terus-terusan memupuk kesalah-pahaman atas perubahan sikap Lee Sungmin. Iya kan, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Saliva itu terasa berat ditelan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan sikap ataupun segala sesuatu yang ada didalam diri Lee Sungmin, aku… dengan senang hati akan mengambilnya darimu."

**DEG!**

…

_"Kalau tidak salah, Jungmo itu sangat dekat sekali dengan Sungmin ssi saat Junior High dulu. Bahkan ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua itu berpacaran,…"_

…

BRUGH!

Tubuh Jungmo secara tiba-tiba terpental ketembok disampngnya. Sebuah lengan terasa mencekik leher jenjangnya, namun ia menahan rasa sakit pada leher maupun punggungnya yang terbentur keras. Tinju yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun terlalu cepat, membuatnya sulit untuk menghindar.

"Lee Sungmin… adalah milikku."

Dari sudut pandangan Jungmo, rasa amarah begitu dalam terasa dari _namja_ itu.

"Jika kau mau merebutnya, langkahi dulu mayatku! Kau dengar itu… Kim. Jung. Mo!"

Sret.

Secepat Kyuhyun mendorong Jungmo ketembok, secepat itu pula ia beranjak dari sana. Dengan tenang, ia meninggalkan namja yang masih membetulkan kerah kemeja seragamnya.

Namun baru sekitar lima langkah,

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun. Rupanya pendapatku tidak salah."

Tap.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Ternyata dibandingkan Sungmin… kaulah yang **lebih** posesif padanya. Ia mampu menahan rasa rindunya saat tidak bersamamu, meski lumayan sulit tapi ia tetap bisa melakukannya. Sedangkan kau, sepertinya tidak bisa.. bahkan kurasa kau begitu ingin memonopoli Sungmin seorang diri, tapi karena kau masih merasa asing dengan hasrat seperti itu…kaupun mengabaikan perasaannya. Kau hanya kurang memahami Sungmin. Ahh.. tapi bagaimana caramu bisa memahami Sungmin, kalau untuk memahami dirimu sendiri saja…kau belum bisa."

Tap tap tap.

Itu bukan bunyi langkah Kyuhyun, melainkan langkah Jungmo yang berjalan menjauhi area itu. Sesekali Jungmo meringis saat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Untuk ukuran anak populer, pukulanmu lumayan juga."

Dan langkah Kim Jungmo kian menjauh.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang. Ia abaikan semua suara yang terdengar ditelinganya, bahkan suara bel masuk yang berbunyi pun ia hiraukan. Bagaikan tak ada yang dapat mengusik dirinya, ia terus berjalan dalam diam. Memang tidak ada yang dapat mengusiknya, kecuali…

.

_"Sungmin hyung!"_

.

Nama itu.

.

_"Ah, Wookie-ah~"_

.

Juga suara itu.

Tap.

Langkahnya berhenti.

Pandangan Kyuhyun pun sekejap terfokus pada salah satu objek didepan sana. Pada objek yang sedang tertawa riang disana. Pada kedua kelopak yang tertutup menyembunyikan bola mata sebening berlian, pada kedua belah bibir yang terbuka memperlihatkan barisan gigi kelinci yang begitu menggemaskan. Indah… imut… menawan… sangat sempurna. Banyak kata yang bisa Kyuhyun deskripsikan untuk objek tersebut, objek dengan wujud seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

Kapan terakhir kali ia mengelus rambut halus itu?

Kapan terakhir kali ia mengusap pipi _chubby_ itu?

Kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuh kulit mulus itu?

Kapan terakhir kali ia menyesap bibir lembut itu?

Kapan… terakhir kali ia mendengar panggilan manis itu?

…

_"Saranghaeyo, Kyunnie~"_

_"Kyaaaa Kyunnie, gomawo~"_

_"Nado saranghae, Kyunnie~"_

_"Kyunnie~"_

_"Kyunnie~"_

_"Kyunnie~"_

_"Kyun—"_

…

**Deg deg deg.**

Ia… menginginkannya. Sekarang…

Oh, yang benar saja Cho Kyuhyun! Sebenarnya kau taruh dimana otak jeniusmu itu hah? Bel masuk istirahat saja baru berbunyi, mana mungkin kau bisa membawanya sekarang? Menculiknya dari sekolah? Lalu kau akan membawanya kemana? Kau pasti sudah gila! Apa kau sudah begitu merindukannya hah? Langkah kakimu saja malah mengarah kekelasnya, kelasnya yang bahkan berada sangat jauh dari kelasmu!

Bisa kau jelaskan, hei tuan Cho yang terhormat?

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini.

Ingin meledak, menyuarakannya, tapi sungguh.. rasanya sulit sekali.

Aku… apa aku memang…

Lebih posesif darinya?

…

_"Kau itu, cemburu padaku kan?"_

_"Yah Kyu, akui saja.. kau itu sebenarnya tidak mau Sungmin hyung didekati siapapun kan?"_

…

Ucapan Siwon _hyung_ tanpa aba-aba mengalun digendang telingaku.

…

_"…Bahkan karena melihatku begitu akrab beberapa hari ini dengannya, kau jadi lupa kalau orang yang kusukai adalah Kim Kibum."_

_"Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus memikirkan perasaanmu baik-baik."_

…

Aku terdiam.

Kutaruh telapak tangan kananku didada sebelah kiriku.

Perasaanku…sebenarnya bagaimana?

…

_"Aku sudah dengar semua cerita tentangmu dari Sungmin. Semuanya termasuk…alasan kenapa Sungmin menjauhimu belakangan ini."_

_"Ucapanmu itu sangat bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun."_

_"Kau bilang kau tidak suka dengan sifat Sungmin yang begitu menempelimu kemana-mana, tapi apa yang kau lakukan barusan justru mencerminkan kebalikannya."_

…

Kim Jungmo…

…

_"Dia sangat mencintaimu."_

…

**DEG!**

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, telapak tangan kananku dapat merasakan dentuman yang keras.

…

_"Begitu mencintaimu, sampai-sampai ia rela melakukan hal itu. Menahan perasaannya, menahan keinginannya untuk dapat terus bersamamu… hanya agar kau tidak merasa terbebani olehnya."_

_"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan sikap atapun segala sesuatu yang ada didalam diri Lee Sungmin, aku… dengan senang hati akan mengambilnya darimu."_

…

**Deg deg deg!**

Berdegup, berdegup, dan semakin berdegup kencang.

Setiap kata itu mengalun bebas sampai menuju dada kiriku. Jantungku kian berdetak tidak menentu.

Ini… perasaan ini… apa ini sebenarnya?

…

_"Ternyata dibandingkan Sungmin… kaulah yang **lebih** posesif padanya."_

…

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt.

Pesan masuk.

…

_**Sender**_**: Lee **_**ahjumma**_

_**To**_**: +62211-1103-xxx**

**Kyu, **_**mianhae**_** tiba-tiba mengirimu pesan.. apa **_**ahjumma**_** sudah menganggu jadwal belajarmu?**

_**Ahjumma **_**hanya ingin minta tolong padamu. **_**Ahjumma**_**, **_**ahjussi**_**, dan Sungjin akan menginap dirumah **_**haraboji **_**Minnie untuk dua hari kedepan, karena itu.. maukah kau menemani Minnie diapartemen? **_**Ahjumma**_** sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Minnie sejak tadi, tapi sepertinya ia me****_non_-aktif****kannya.**

**Kalau kau mau menginap disana juga tidak apa-apa, Kyu.**

**Sekali lagi **_**mianhae ne**_**, semua kebutuhan rumah sudah **_**ahjumma**_** taruh diatas meja belajar Minnie. Kunci apartemen juga sudah **_**ahjumma**_** taruh didalam kotak pos bawah.**

**_Gomawo_, Kyu. ^^**

_**Annyeong**_**.**

…

_"…kurasa kau begitu ingin memonopoli Sungmin seorang diri, tapi karena kau masih merasa asing dengan hasrat seperti itu…kaupun mengabaikan perasaannya."_

_…_

Huh.

…

_"Kau hanya kurang memahami Sungmin. Ahh.. tapi bagaimana caramu bisa memahami Sungmin, kalau untuk memahami dirimu sendiri saja…kau belum bisa."_

…

Kim Jungmo itu, apakah ia memang termasuk _namja_ yang sangat sok tahu? Kalau ia menyuruhku untuk memahami diriku sendiri… maka aku sudah melakukannya.

_Hasrat memonopoli Sungmin…_

Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa aku memang ingin memonopolinya seorang diri?

_Lalu, akulah yang **lebih** posesif pada Sungmin…_

Hahaha!

"Biar kutunjukan bagaimana caraku menunjukan keposesifanku."

_Karena Lee Sungmin… adalah mutlak milik Cho Kyuhyun!_

**KYUHYUN POV END**

Sudut bibir itu terangkat sebelah, menghasilkan senyum yang begitu terlihat tampan…sekaligus mengandung makna yang dalam. Seringai.

Namun seringai itu terbentuk bukanlah tanpa alasan, justru seringai itu terpatri diwajah sang _namja_ tampan karena sebuah rencana matang kini telah tercipta didalam pikirannya. Rencana yang jelas sekali siapa yang akan melakukannya, dan siapa yang akan merasakannya.

Ah, mungkin kita meyebut rencana itu sebagai…

…**proses menuju posesif bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun terhadap Lee Sungmin.**

Atau adakah nama yang lebih bagus?

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**A/N ::**

The **Gaje**-ness fanfiction has been update~

~aku mengakui seberapa gaje-nya chapter ini, bahkan fanfic ini! Bukannya kenapa-napa, soalnya pas bikin fanfic ini pun aku lagi gak fokus gara-gara mikirin lebaran itu jatohnya jadi hari Kamis atau Jumat?! #plakk xDD

Yah pokoknya begitu deh…

Kalau ternyata masih ada yang ngerasa gantung sama akhir fanfic GJ ini, silahkan menuju fanfic "**Am I Too Possessive?**".. karena (mungkin) disanalah kalian bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya (?), yang pastinya juga penuh dengan ke-gaje-an… *apaan dah-_-"a*

.

.

Jja, even this is a last chap…still wanna gimme a **R-E-V-I-E-W**? ^O^/


End file.
